


Unseen

by LucidDremer



Category: dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: M/M, carcrash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDremer/pseuds/LucidDremer
Summary: Dreamwastaken gets into a bad car accident late at night on his way home from store and sustains some injuries, most of them aren't bad, he can recover from them. But not all of them.
Relationships: Dreamwastaken and Georgenotfound, Dreamwastaken and Sapnap, Sapnap and Georgenotfound
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	1. Night Lights

Chapter may contain some graphic descriptions!

2,305 Words

-...-

A clouded rage filled his head as his cold fingers gripped the leather steering wheel as a beam of tinted orange light brushed over the interior of his car lighting up different sections of the vehicle at a rapid pace as he passed under another street lamp. 

His head pounded from an oncoming headache as he tightened his grip on the wheel his thin cold fingers wrapping around the leather surface, eyes concentrating on the road. The car hit a small pothole as the frame of the vehicle shook from the sudden bump. 

His dim green eyes glanced over at the car's clock which read 10:47 pm, the dimly lit blue digitalized clock teased the desire for sleep as the faint hum of Mr. Blue Skies taunted the tension suspended in the air, reaching his hand up Dream combed a few fingers through his blond hair a few tangled strands getting caught on his fingertips as he blinked the pulling sensation of sleep out from his eyes. 

Another hazy glow passed through the cabin of the car this time a little bit brighter as Dream squinted some eyes adjusting to the sudden change in light which as quickly as it appeared, vanished. The boy cursed to himself for losing to Sapnap again at Rock Paper Scissors for who was going to do the shopping for the night. Dream was convinced that the boy cheated and that's why he nearly almost won, but Dream would admit that he liked to go out on the later night shifts to go buy the groceries for the apartment. 

There weren't that many people at the store to recognize him from his YouTube channel which was now gaining a rather large following, and he enjoyed putting the windows down on a cool summer night on his way back home. 

Sapnap had just moved in with him about 3 months ago and everything was going wonderful between them, they both had their own room and recording area to do what they wished and George was already making plans to move in with them in about another month or so when his visa comes in. Dream sighs, slightly relaxing into the soft cushioned seat as he leans back some his tense shoulder blades pushed into the seat some as he takes a deep breath and takes into consideration how good his life is right now all for the mere exchange of some nightly grocery trips. Mr. Blue Skies concluded peacefully when Take on Me starts filling the once again empty air. 

He started tapping his index finger on the wheel as the car rolls to a stop when he comes to a stoplight, Dream hums along to the song while an orange glow lit up the car from an overhead street lamp. The boy looked behind him to see the vast nothingness as he was alone out on the backroads. The dashboard of the vehicle change from having a red glow reflecting off of it to an emerald green haze he looked up and noticed the light had turned green again and he took his foot off the brake. 

Dream starts to go across the intersection, as it's his turn to go when a faint hum is heard in the distance. The rattling sound suddenly increasingly got louder as it echoed with vibrations growing into the cool night air. Dreams vision was invaded by bright LED headlights flooding into his car as he squinted his eyes holding up his right hand to block the sudden light. In a brilliant moment of panic, he went to put his foot on the gas as he felt the car accelerate a little bit. 

Dream felt his heart start pounding a lot quicker as the light got much brighter. The car began to stall right in the middle of the intersection held in a moment of time as the car-choked to move forward as if it were moving in slow motion. 

The loud screech of brakes on the cool black pavement was heard ringing through the crisp night air right before the deafening crunch of metal hitting metal echoed creating shaking vibrations. Dream felt something very suddenly hit him in the chest as he was pushed back into his seat rather violently he gasped out for air at the sudden contact, his head hitting the headrest a lot harder then any human head should be coming in contact with anything. 

He heard ringing in his ears as something wet dripped down the side of his face trailing down his neck as his vision went completely white.

Dream felt debris falling onto him as he tried to reach his hand forward to block some of it, he pulled his arm back in shocking pain as he felt himself getting cut up by the falling glass from the shattered passenger side window. He also felt the harsh pull and a strangling sensation from his seatbelt upon impact as he whimpers out in pain. 

He feels as if he's dizzy and suddenly a loud crash is heard and he feels his left arm become subjected to a vast amount of pain as he tries to look to his left only being able to make out a silver rod looking thing which was seemingly bent at a rather harsh angle. 

Dream sees a yellow haze invade his blurred vision which fades into a red as he can feel himself losing consciousness, he tries to look around and grab hold of anything but he finds himself in extraordinary amounts of pain when he does so. 

A light that was once invading his vision like staring into the sun flickers a dim blue as the smell of smoke coated the air, he sees something moving out his shattered passenger window and the faint sound of yelling, he couldn't tell if it was at him or between a pair of people though he heard them coming closer. 

What feels like hours turned into seconds when Dream heard the sound of a car door opening followed by a loud gasp which was seemingly male. He feels something weigh down the car some as it shakes and he closes his eyes for a second only to hear muffled yelling of, "fkk noo! Stey wth mh byddy!"

Dreams eyes open once again though his vision is far too blurred to even begin to make out what's in front of him he feels something grab his arm as he's pulled forward and feels something slide across his chest as a small muffled click was heard. 

He felt himself being lifted up as he whimpers in pain barely able to fight back, feeling himself cradled in someone else's arms as he's carried away from his car and lied down on this grass. 

"Whts rr nme!? Mm clling 911!" 

Dream felt his head rushing as he tried to make out what was being said. He heard another voice fill the air which sounded like another man speaking but it was more distant. 

"Hllo ths ss 911, how my whe asitts yu"

He heard a string of closer words being spoken out seemingly panicked as he became more unable to hear what was being said. 

Seemingly minutes later more loud ringing of sirens were heard through the air and flashing lights tinted the blurred haze which was his current vision. Dream felt something picking him up again as he felt his arms and chest as well as his head being secured onto a flat surface. He could barely hear someone in the background crying as voices rung through his head saying a multitude of things from, "sty wth us" to "tts oky, yr goinng to bh okh"

Dream felt his eyes start closing again as his vision was coated with a blurry white glow and he felt the sensation of movement again as sirens filled the air once more and he tried to take a sharp breath in and tried to relax. 

The sound and lights started to become more distant as his vision faded to black

"WHRE LSING HMM" 

Dream heard the last few sounds of yelling over top of him as his body became completely numb, his fingertips barely able to feel what he was resting on as he lost consciousness and his mind went blank.

——

It was around 12:36 am when Sapnap paced around the small apartment and picked up his phone for the 7th time that hour to check and see if Dream had called him, the boy wasn't picking up his phone and he should've been back like an hour and a half ago though the blond-haired boy was nowhere to be seen. 

Sapnap opted to call George to ask if Dream has called him recently.  
Silent rings were heard as Sapnap bit his lip and rested his face in his hands as the call waited out for what seemed like forever. Sapnap was just about to hit the hang-up button as a lost cause when he heard the line click and a sleepy sounding, "hello?" On the other end.

Sapnap looked over at the clock which now read 12:42 am realizing it was 5:42 am where George was. 

"George I'm really sorry I woke you up though Dream hasn't come home yet from the grocery run and he not answering his phone, I'm worried and wanted to ask if you heard anything." 

The line fell silent for a second before some shuffling around was heard and a small groan as George responded, "he's probably fine, found some dude at the store to talk to, you know how he is." George said, sleep thick in his voice as he sighs, "Go to bed Sapnap, Dream will be just fine, he's a grown man and can handle it on his own."

Sapnap sighed some and shook his head, "I don't know man.. I guess your right, he's probably just talking to someone, he'll be back when I wake up tomorrow.." 

George hums and says goodnight as the line clicks and George is gone leaving Sapnap in silence once again. Sapnap shoved his phone in his pocket as he yawned and climbed up the stairs to get ready for bed. 

Sapnap stared into the bathroom mirror brushing the soft black locks of hair out of his face, he brushed his teeth and changed into pajamas and made his way into his room, on his way there he passed by dreams room and looked in for a second in a last minute call for desperation. 

He sighed and closed Dreams door the boy not in there as he walks into his room and sits down on his bed. Sapnap leans back and plugs in his phone as he gets under the covers and lays his head down on the pillow the cool surface calming him down some. Sapnap felt on the cusp of sleep as his amber eyes shut and he felt himself dosing off to sleep as he as peacefully as he could, tried to snuggle into the soft white comforter taking in a deep breath. 

Suddenly a buzzing sound filled the silent air that hummed in cues of three and at first Sapnap disregarded it as he was almost fully to sleep. 

Very rapidly the sound clicked in his mind what it was and he shot straight up in bed and felt around his nightstand for his phone and grabbed it feeling the buzzing in his hand as he looked at it, eyes readjusting to the light. 

Looking at the phone number he realized he didn't recognize it and it was likely just a telemarketer and went to decline the call before all the memories of Dream not coming home yet started to flood his mind and he tapped answer in the event that someone else was calling for Dream. 

The line was quiet for a moment until a women's voice filled Sapnaps ear, it sounded slightly raspy and she sounded like a bit of an older woman, "Hello is this, Nick?" Sapnap s breath caught in his throat for a second as he blinked and answered back, "yes.. who is this?"

"Hello Nick, my name is Mary and I'm a nurse at the Brendlewood Hospital Branch and I'm calling to inform you that you're proclaimed roommate Clay was in a car collision and was taken to our hospital for further treatment." 

Sapnap felt tears prick at his eyes as he choked on what to say, sitting fully up in bed as he started to shake with fear that his best friend was very badly injured. Sapnap in a shaky voice said, "a-am I able to come s-see him right now?" 

"He may not be awake as we have him under some pretty heavy sedatives to numb the pain, though you are welcome to come see him." Said the kind women from the other end of the call. 

"I'll be there shortly. Thank you.." Sapnap said as he heard her say goodbye and hung up as he got right back out of bed. Sapnap ran to the bathroom and he took off his shirt and put a new one on and slid on a clean pair of pants. Sapnap went over to Dreams room grabbing things like his phone charger, some clothes for Dream and a few other essential things as he predicted Dream may be at the hospital for a few days. Putting all of dreams stuff into a backpack he swung it over his back and ran downstairs getting his shoes on and grabbing his car keys, he ran out into the driveway at almost 1 in the morning he got in the car and pulled out onto the street on the way to the hospital.


	2. Late Night Visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god

Content may contain some graphic descriptions of injury!

3,553 Words

-...-

Sapnap drove down the nearly empty road at a seemingly ungodly hour as he sped a little bit to get to the hospital a nagging fear pulling at his stomach telling him he needed to rush to see Dream Incase it were to become to late. 

As he drove the car remained dead silent besides for the few rocks that kicked up and hit against the bottom of the car. 

Sapnap was currently deep in thought as he drove, thinking about Dream, what he was going to tell George, how long would this all last, was this his fault? Sapnap felt the guilt of making Dream go to the story at the loss of a simple game and cursed to himself saying that it should've been him since Dream did the last 5 shopping trips and it had started to become a regular thing. He thought to himself that if only he had just sucked it up and gone instead Dream wouldn't be in this situation. Sapnap swallowed his pride as he keep replaying the thought in his head if he were to be the one to go to the store last night and how Dream would still be okay, sure he would be where Dream is now but he'd rather feel the regret of going himself then the guilt of subjecting Dream to the accident. 

Maybe if sapnap went he would've been slower then Dream was and the accident would've never happened or even quicker then him and the accident still likely wouldn't have happened. 

Sapnap fingers tightened on the steering wheel some when the another car drove by and he felt paranoia that he could also get in an accident as he tried to focus on the road more. 

Within the distance the bright lights of the hospital could be seen and sirens could be heard as ambulance pulled away from the hospitals emergency exit to go fetch their next patient. Sapnap watched in silence as another ambulance truck pulled into the hospital likely carrying someone on the brink of death in it. 

Sapnap put on his right turn signal as he pulled into the hospitals parking lot, a large vast assortment of flowers lined the sides of the paved road which sat in neatly mulched beds, colored different pretty shades which screamed for peace at such a happy but also sad place. Sapnap looked up at the large complex which sat in front of him. 

The whole situation felt so surreal as if he shouldn't be there as he slowed down to almost a stop gulping in nervous anticipation for what condition Dream was going to be in. 

Sapnap pulled into the fairly crowded parking area for this hour at night and found a parking spot before pulling the car into it and turning the gears to park as he sat at the wheel some and held his head in his hands as he tried to clear his mind. 

Finally gathering up the courage to get out of the car he opened the door and stepped out and closed the door behind him heading to the back door to grab Dreams backpack as he swung the straps on and closed the back door and hit lock on his keys and the car let out a faint honk followed by a click on all four doors signifying that they were in-fact locked. 

Sapnap started to walk to the hospitals main lobby entrance as he looked up at the ominous building, some of the rooms lights still on, emitting a low level of light to the outside air giving off a rather welcoming yet eerie vibe. 

The rattling of automatic sliding doors rung through the night as the bright lights from hospitals main lobby bleached the ground before it in an onslaught of constant light. 

Sapnap stepped through them as he walked through the lobby, tan wood floors creaked quietly beneath him as he walked, faint elevator sounding music played in the background allowing a false sense of peace that both the patients and visitors would be subjected to before going beyond the lobby out into the sparse white halls that would be filled with the silent echos of beeping noises and the overhead ventilation system.

A woman sat at the front desk at her computer as she typed away, Sapnap walked over to her and stood there awkwardly for a moment or two before she looked up from her computer right at him. 

She looked like a bit of an older woman and she had thinning gray hair and thick framed glasses that were a pale shade of blue. Sapnap stood there for a second longer before saying, "Hello, my friend Clay was brought here earlier tonight, my name is Nick and I am here to see him." 

The women at the desk looked him up and down for a second taking in his slightly disheveled look as if he had just gotten out of bed as he nodded and picked up the desks phone and pressed a few buttons on the keypad before holding it up to her ear. 

"Clay, age 20 was emitted today after a severe car collision, can I get a room number, his roommate, Nick is here for a visit." 

Sapnap smiles some and watches her as she types on her keyboard some before looking back up at him. "Floor 4, room H-26, bed closest to the window" she says and smiles at him in a kind and sympathetic way as he nods and says thank you. 

"Elevator is down the hall to the left." She says and he waves thank you again and walks down the hall. 

Sapnap stops in front of the elevator and presses the up button the cool smooth circle lighting up a dim blue and a ding was heard and he looked over seeing the doors to the elevator sliding open. 

Stepping inside he glanced over to his right eyes scanning over the different buttons on the control panel, finding the button for the 4th floor he pressed it and made his way up. 

Calming music played in the background almost as if it were trying to help with calming down a visitor before they went to go see their loved one. Sapnap felt the elevator come to a halt as the doors opened, the blinding white lights that bounced off the blaring white walls invaded his vision as he stepped through, looking in front of him he saw a small sign that was tinted a bronze color and he saw the letter G with the numbers 1-20 on the side an H with 21-40 on the other side of the small sign.

He looked down the H hall as that's where the woman said Dream was at and he saw signs hanging down from each rooms door that had the room number on it. His eyes followed down the row when his eyes fixated on a small white sign a bit further down the hall which clear as day read, "H - 26" 

Sapnap felt the immediate panic and guilt that pulled at his heart as he tried to look away from the agonizing numbers for a second only to look right back. "Dream is in there.." he mumbled to himself as he started to walk toward the door his hands gripping onto the straps of the backpack for a moment for any comfort at all.

Sapnap peaked into the room and heard the soft beeping sound of a heart monitor which beeped at a calm rate. He looked to the edge of the window which was primarily covered by a thick white curtain. "Dream is behind that curtain in some unknown condition." He thought to himself as he walked into the room. 

To his left was an empty bed that was neatly made for the next patient to come through and there was a heart monitor which sat next to it and it was turned off. 

A small empty cabinet hung in the corner of the room and a large wooden door which was shut to the left of the cabinet that had a silver handle which was likely a door to the bathroom. 

Sapnap took another agonizing step forward as he peered around the curtain his eyes widening upon seeing his friend in the bed before him. 

Sapnap suddenly felt very sad as he looked his friends thin looking frame up and down. 

A thin blanket barley rested a Dreams knees which looked cut and bruised  
up, there was a bandaged wrapped around his right leg which had some  
red discolored tints of blood which likely leaked through. 

Dream was wearing shorts to keep his legs uncovered and were likely supplied by the hospital. Dream did not have a shirt on however and a bandage was wrapped around his stomach from another deep gash in his side and his left arm had a temporary cast on it. 

Sapnap could see an IV needle which stuck into his right arm which when followed, led up to a small bag of liquid which had medicine in it. There were little sticky's on Dreams chest as well which tracked his heart rate which was beating normally. 

Around Dreams right wrist was a white bracelet which had small white print on it stating some of his information on it. 

Sapnap however noticed one thing that caught his attention. Around Dreams eyes there was a bandage covering them. It was a clean white color and wrapped around some of it fluffing up his blond locks of hair. 

The black haired boy walked over to Dream, feeling tears threaten to fall and very carefully wrapped his fingers around his right hand lifting it up to hold his hand for a second. 

"I'm so sorry this happened to you Dream... y-you're my best friend and I just want you to be okay... I'm so so soooo sorry... this... this is all my fault." Sapnap said as he tried to blame himself as he choked on a sob.

Sapnap felt cold thin fingers press into his hands as he jumped back some in surprise and he stared at the hand carefully.

"N-none of... this is... your fault."  
He heard the sweet sound of Dreams calming voice which sounded like he struggled some to say it. 

Sapnap broke down into tears as he held onto Dreams hand. "P-please be okay!" He whimpered out as he desired so bad to just lean down and give his friend the biggest hug he could but he didn't want to hurt him. 

"I-I'm going to be just- f-fine. D-don't worry." Dream tried to smile some as he faded in and out of sleep from all the doses of medicine. 

Sapnap wipes some tears from his eyes as he sets down the backpack and it can be heard as it echoed some when it hit the floor making Dream jump some. 

"W-What was that?" Dream mumbled as Sapnap tried to laugh some. 

"It's a backpack with some things in it for you. I figured you'd be here for a few days." Sapnap said as he opened up the front pocket and got out the charger. 

"Where's your phone I'll plug it in for you so it can charge." Sapnap offered and listened as Dream said it was on the nightstand. 

Sapnap saw it and picked it up plugging it into the charger as it lit up. The first thing that he noticed was that the phone was on 12% and he was happy he brought the charger. 

The second thing he noticed was that there was 3 missed calls from George and the last one was only about 7 or 8 minutes ago. 

Sapnap smiles some becoming aware that George really did care about Dream a lot and likely started calling him himself after he had heard that the blond hadn't come home yet. 

"George called you a bunch of times, I suppose we should calm him to let him know what happened." 

Dream nodded and Sapnap hit the call back button as the phone started to ring. Almost immediately after the first 1 or two rings the phone clicked and a small gasp was heard.

"Dream! Oh my god! Are you okay Sapnap told me you hadn't come home yet!" George cried out on the other end as some shuffling around was heard. 

"Hey George. It's actually Sapnap.. I'm with Dream right now though there's been a car accident and we are currently at the hospital." Sapnap says trying to stay calm and not break down.

Silence was heard on George's end of the line as he was probably processing what Sapnap has just said. 

"I-is he okay??" George whispered and Sapnap felt tap on his leg as he looked over at Dream holding out his hand wanting to talk to George. 

Sapnap handed the phone to Dream and watched as the boy dropped it some and picked it back up and holding it to his ear the wrong way with the screen facing away from him as Sapnap grabbed it and turned it around the right way as Dream nodded a thank you. 

"Hello George." Dream said as George gasps and whimpers out. "Dream! Are you okay! How did you get in a car crash? How bad was it? Are you going to be fine? How long will you be there for??" 

"Slow down with the questions George.. I broke my arm and I can't seem to see anything currently but that may be due to a bandage over my eyes... I'm going to be okay though alright." Dream whispered into the phone sleep still pulling at him.

Sapnap sat on the edge of the bed as he listened quietly to their conversation as he played with the bed sheet some trying to find anything to do. 

"W-What do you mean you have a bandage on your eyes!? Did you get a concussion??" George asked and Dream sighed. 

"I'm not sure George, my head really hurts and my eyes sting quite a bit" Dream said as he felt Sapnaps fingers brush up against his side without the cut in it. 

Dream laughed a little bit at the ticklish feeling as Sapnap pulled his fingers back quickly thinking he hurt Dream when he was only trying to see the bandages. 

Dream winced some from the sudden laughing and George on the other end of the call asked what happened as the boy calmed down again. "Sorry. Sapnap was messing around with the bandages on my stomach and it tickled some" Dream said trying to lighten the mood some. 

George laughed a bit on the other end of the phone and Sapnap stared at Dream sheepishly as he watched him carefully with the bandage over his eyes. 

"He looks so peaceful even if he's in pain.. " Sapnap thinks as he gets up from the bed and over to the backpack and grabbed Dream his pillow from their apartment and whispers to Dream to get his attention.

"I brought you the pillow from your room, I guess so you feel like your a bit more at home." Sapnap says and sees Dream smile. 

"Thank you Sapnap, that's very thoughtful of you. Here help me sit up so we can get that other pillow out" Dream says as he sets down the phone and reaches his hand up for help. 

Sapnap grabs his hand gently and feels Dream struggle to try and sit up from all the injuries and medicine as Sapnap holds his hand with one hand and switches out the pillow with the other and allows Dream to lay back down. 

Dream turns his head into his own pillow some and breathes in and smiles some. "This is perfect.. it's smells kinda like patches so I think that's why it smells like home" Dream says as he squeezes Sapnaps hand some as a thank you. 

Sapnap blushes and let's Dream squeeze his hand quick and he picks up Dream phone turning it the right way and giving it to Dream as the boy takes it and continues on his conversation with George. 

Sapnap sits down in a nearby chair and plays on his phone for a bit while they talk as a distraction. 

"Goodbye Georgie, love you!" Dream says into the phone as a small scoff is heard on the other end followed by a distant sounding "even in hospitalized condition you're still such a flirt" which then was followed by a "but I love you too.." 

Dream giggles some and the hang up beep for the iPhone is heard as Dream sighs and sets the phone down. 

"Hey Sapnap?" Dream calls out getting the boys attention. 

"Oh hey sorry! What do you need I'll get it?" Sapnap says as shuffling is heard as he stands up quickly and goes over to the bag. 

"I don't need anything Sapnap you're fine, come here sit down for a minute." Dream says as he does his best to pat the bed in where it thinks Sapnap would be sitting down at. Sapnap cautiously walks over and sits down and waits for Dreams next words.

"Hey.. listen. Don't blame yourself for this okay? None of this is your fault got it?" Sapnap is taken back for a second as he feels tears jerk at his eyes again and let's out a quite, "okay" while trying not to cry. 

"Come here you big baby, give me a hug, you know you want to." Dream holds out his arm and Sapnaps eyes widen some as he nods to himself and very carefully leans down and half hugs Dream so he doesn't hurt him. 

Sapnap buries his head into Dreams pillow and rests his chin on Dreams shoulder as he lets out a small whimper of guilt and nods again. "T-Thank you Dream you really are my best friend huh?" Sapnap says as he feels Dream rub his good hand over Sapnaps shaking back trying to comfort him. 

Sapnap sits back up and Dream smiles and lowers his arm, "indeed I am,  
And you're not getting rid of me no matter what condition I'm in any time soon" Dream giggles and Sapnap laughs as he wipes some tears away with his sleeve. 

"Just you wait in about 2-3 weeks I'll be back to myself and we will be making videos again!" Dream smiles and Sapnap nods giggling from the reassurance. 

"You should really get some sleep" Sapnap says and looks at his friend who yawns and turns his head almost as if he's looking at Sapnap. 

Dream nods and thanks Sapnap for coming to see him at this ungodly hour. Sapnap stands up and sets Dreams phone on his nightstand adjusting the volume so that Dream can hear it if it rings since he clearly can't see anything as of right now. 

"You should get some sleep as well" Dream says as he reaches his hand out smiling when he feels Sapnap grab it. 

Dream rubs his thumb over Sapnaps knuckles as he can feel the boy tighten his grip on his hand slightly. "Goodnight Sapnap.. Drive carefully getting home okay?" Dream says as Sapnap nods and let's go on Dreams hand and starts to turn to and remembers that Dream can't see right now. 

"Thank you I will. Goodnight Dream, I'll be back in the morning okay?" Sapnap says as he turns around to leave. 

"Hey, I love you to Sapnap, I'll see you in the morning." Dream says and Sapnap looks at Dream and smiles while giggling. "I love you as well."   
————-

Sapnap leave the hospital room and walks down the hall and presses the down button for the elevator as it lights up a dim red color counters from the blue up buttons light. 

Sapnap steps into the elevator as it opens almost immediately from nobody else being walking the halls at this time at night and watches as the doors close. 

He thought about Dreams words and him telling him that this wasn't his fault but Sapnap felt it drag him down still so much that he had at least something to due to the cause of this accident. 

The elevator came to a halt as he walked out into the lobby and passed by the receptionist who waved goodnight to him and he waved back and made his way out into the parking lot and walked to his car the lights from other rooms still on reflecting in his cars windows as he unlocked the doors and sat down behind the wheel. 

Sapnap leaned back in the seat and took a deep breath and covered his face with his hands as he took in a deep breath and sighed. 

"This is going to be quite the ride" Sapnap said to himself as he turned on the car and put it in reverse pulling out of the space and driving towards the parking lots exit and pulling out onto the main road and making his way back to the apartment at almost now 3 in the morning.


	3. Nightmare and Kitties

Warning for minor graphic injury and minor cursing.

—...—

Sapnap pulled into the driveway of His and Dreams small shared apartment and flicked off the headlights as it was currently 3:24 am and he didn't want to shine the blinding beams of light into his neighbors window at such an odd hour. 

He turned off the car his cold hands which shook slightly after being blown on by the air conditioning for the whole ride home. 

He pulled the key out of the ignition and unclipped his seatbelt as the music that was quietly played in the background faded into silence as he sighed and leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes for a minute. 

Getting lost in thought he started to think about Dream again and began to visualize what Dream had gone through, Sapnap thought about the pain he may have experienced during the accident. 

Sapnap wore a face of pain and discomfort as the thought about the accident. He thought about himself and how he just sat at the house while Dream could've been dead and he wouldn't have even know. 

Sapnap felt a tug at his heart and he held his hand up to his chest for a moment and gripped the soft white fabric and he clenched his jaw and tried to hold back tears. 

"Dream was only being nice when he told you it wasn't your fault..." Sapnap said to himself and sniffled lightly. 

"This is my fault.." Sapnap said and he opened his eyes glancing down to the keys which he held in this shaking hands and then looked down to the gas pedal in deep thought. 

Sapnap shook his head and whimpered into his hand as he held up his sleeve to his face to wipe his tears away. 

He buried his face into his arms and closed his eyes again and leaned into the steering wheel. 

A touch was felt on Sapnaps right arm and he looked to the the side to see a ghostly pale and malnourished hand weakly grip at his sleeve. 

Sapnap let his eyes trail upward and set eyes on a figure next to him, said figure wore a mask with a smile carved in and was filled with pitch black ink there was seemingly a person behind the mask but all that could be seen was messy pale blond hair. 

The raven haired boy looked down seeing streaks of red that fell from under the mask and down the figures face. 

Sapnap jumped back in surprise and pulled his arm away and his eyes glanced the figure up and down taking in the faded green and ripped up looking hoodie that exposed patches of skin that looked blotched and sickeningly white. 

The boy felt as if the figure looked familiar but it all seemed like a distant memory that his mind couldn't fully grasp. 

Sapnap looked out in front of him to see a foggy white landscape ahead of him, it didn't seem to change at all, but he felt as if he was moving. 

Looking down he saw his feet were off the gas peddle but the car still continues to shake with movement. 

Sapnap starts to look back at the figure, he felt like he was being stared at as a faded grey tree sparse of it leaves flew by the cars window at speeds faster then the automotive could probably even go. 

Jumping back in the seat his head whipped back around and looked to his right to take in the sudden disappearance of the figure. 

Sapnap pressed his back into the seat and tried to close his eyes but he found he could still see everything around him when he closed them. 

Feeling panic rise in his chest he attempted to grip at the steering wheel and push his foot down on the brakes. 

He felt his foot immediately sink to the floor of the car as the break pedal snapped in half beneath his feet. 

Sapnap could've sworn he had his hands on the wheel as he tried to reach forward again only to see his hands a transparent faded white. 

"W-What is happening to me??" Sapnap squeaked out in a broken down voice of fear as he desperately clawed at the wheel feeling his hands pass through the cold leather surface. 

He only felt a cold and numb sensation whenever they came in contact with the wheel. 

Just as another tree went past the vehicle Sapnap buried his face into his arms and screamed out onto deaf ears as he lost track of his own voice and only heard echoing vibrations in his head that even allowed him to acknowledge his own presence. 

Sapnap could still see around him as he tried to close his eyes again and he felt more tears being to drip to his cheeks and he screamed out in bloody murder chanting to whoever was out there. 

"IM SORRY!! ITS ALL MY FAULT IM SORRY!!!" Sapnap screeched at the top of his lungs as the burned from the sudden outburst. 

He looked up again and slammed his hands onto the dashboard of the car and shouted to be let free as he made eye contact with an object in the distance approaching the vehicle at a rapid pace. 

The object which presented itself as a person standing there registered in Sapnaps mind far quicker then what he wanted as he recognized it to be Dream. 

Sapnap screamed out through the glass for him to get out of the way as he tried desperately to stop the car. 

The boy turned himself around and suddenly found enough strength as he kicked his feet into the windshield and watched as it shattered under his shoes. 

He created a jagged hole in the glass as he crouched into the seat and rested his hands on the dash.

In what seemed like an eternity Sapnap pushed himself up off the seat and jumped through the windshield feeling the glass cut into his arms and sides. 

He screamed out in pain and reached his arms forward wrapping them around the boy in front of him, the car right behind him. 

Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding....

Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding....

Sapnap opened his eyes slightly as a vast amount of light flashed into his vision and he quickly closed them again as he starts feeling his head begin to pound in pain.

The raven haired boy let out a breath he was holding and sighed into his sleeve, slowly opening his eyes again. 

A golden haze flooded the interior of the car as the boy slowly sat up. Sapnap winced in pain as his back cracked from the odd sleeping position that night. 

Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding....

Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding....

Sapnap looked over to his right to see his phone sitting on the seat and lighting up with an incoming call. He squinted his eyes some his eyes settling on a familiar profile picture. 

"GEORGE!!" Sapnap yelped out as he scrambles to pick up his phone and hit the answer button. 

He picks it up and his finger misses the answer button two or three times before the line finally clicked and an annoyed sounding George picked up. "Sapnap! I've been trying to call you for 20 minutes now!! Where on earth have you been?" 

Sapnap looked around the interior of his car and at the time on his phone which read 11:45 am.

"I fell asleep in my car last night George I got home at almost four in the morning." Sapnap yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he spoke.

A soft groan is heard from the other side of the line followed by George saying "it's okay, but besides that... I'm moving to America with you guys!"

Sapnap sat in his car with a dumbfounded look on his face, processing what George just said. 

"What about your visa though? Don't you still need to get that?" Sapnap questioned as he tried to think things over. 

"I already have it haha... I've had it for a month or two now but never told you guys since I wanted to get down here in perfect timing for Dreams birthday but.. well under the current circumstances. I'm moving in now!" George giggles from the other side of the phone.

Sapnap ran his fingers through his hair as he tries to think of a response. "George... listen we really want you to come down but we weren't expecting you for another month or two.. we have no place for you to sleep no bed and hell now that Dream is in the hospital we may be struggling some financially.." 

Silence was heard on the other end of the phone, "If I move in with you guys now I can help to pay the bills and help you take care of Dream when he comes back home. It's not good for you to go through that on your own." George said on the other end of the line as the clicking of a keyboard was heard. 

Sapnap sighed and thought for a second. "Maybe george was right. An extra income would be good for them right now and he would likely need help in adjusting the house around to suit Dreams injuries when he returned." He thought to himself and gripped his phone a bit tighter. 

"When's the soonest you can get down here?" He asks and he can just hear George's smile as the British boy laughs and more keyboard clicks are heard. 

"I'll need two or three days to pack all my stuff up and get a flight booked but I'd say 3 or 4 days from now." George mumbles and a click of a mouse is heard. 

"We will have to get a lot of my stuff shipped here so it may arrive later and I'm okay sleeping on the couch for a few days until we can go to the store to buy another bed and essentials for my room."

Sapnap nods and opens up his notes on his phone, "tell me a few of the foods you like and I'll go to the store and get some stuff for us." 

"Oooo Apple and Pear Soup is always good! And! And! Chocolate covered raisins!" George giggles upon hearing Sapnap laugh himself in what seemed like the first time in the last two extraordinarily long days. 

"Calm down there buddy, I'll try and see if I can find them haha." Sapnap laughs as he writes the requested items down into his notes. 

"Can you try and give me an estimated time of arrival some time soon so I can prepare for you coming over that day?" Sapnap asks and hears a small mhm on the other end of the call.

The two talk over billing for the packages to arrive and they talk about what they are going to do about Dream if the injury is worse then they thought. 

George eventually had to leave and Sapnap said his goodbye as the two boys hung up the phone. 

Sapnap set his phone back down and looked at the time again. It was now 12:30pm as they had almost been talking for an hour. 

The boy looked out the window and saw patches looking down at him from their apartment window as he laughed and reached his hand over and unlocked the door and opened it.

Sapnap swung his legs out of the car grabbing his phone and the keys as he stood up out of the car and stretched feeling slightly lightheaded at the sudden change in position.

He shut the door behind him and locked the car doors again and made his way over to the front door and unlocked it walking inside and taking in that oh so familiar sent of cinnamon and vanilla as he smiles. 

"If there's one thing Dream maintains incredibly well in this house, it's the constant sent of freshly baked cinnamon cookies." He thought to himself smiling. 

Dream bought a few diffusers a few months ago when they first moved in together and had managed to keep on top of them all refilling them every night to make the entire apartment smell warm and welcoming, and it worked. 

Sapnap wore a smile on his face as he felt relief of finally being back home, he walked into his kitchen as Mogwai walked around the corner and rubbed his head up against Sapnaps leg.

Sapnap laughs and leans down to pet Mogwai and gave the fluffy kitty a small scratch behind his ears with his index finger. 

Walking over to the cabinet he opened it up and grabbed a can of cat food and set it down on the counter.

"I bet you guys are hungry you haven't had breakfast yet.." Sapnap cooed and opened up the can hearing a small meow from the other room followed by small taps of claws on their hardwood floor.

Patches walked in behind Sapnap and the raven haired boy crouched down to pick up patches as he lifted her up and a small meow was heard. 

"Y-You're owner will be back soon Patches, I promise." Sapnap spoke to the cat as the fluffy kitty leaned his head forward and booped Sapnap on the nose with its own nose and meowed. 

Sapnap laughed and hugged the kitty close to him and then set patches back down and kept preparing the food for the cats. 

Slightly louder taps were heard on the floor as sapnaps small white curly furred dog ran into the kitchen followed by Storm and Lily.   
Sapnap laughed and put the food into bowls and got a scoop of dog food out and dumped that into a bowl.

Sapnap carefully carried the bowls over to the cats respective corner of the room and set each bowl down for each cat and then set his dogs bowl down in the middle of the room. 

Sapnap smiles watching their pets eat as he walks upstairs into the hallway and looks into Dreams room again and frowns some but the sadness is quickly replaced with hope that Dream would be just fine. 

Sapnap closed the door again and walked over to the guest bedroom which was meant to become George's and he walked into the room and looked around. 

The room was very sparse and had no furniture in it yet, the walls were a pale blue and there was a window on the back wall that gave a nice view of their backyard. 

Sapnap tapped his foot on the hardwood floor and smiled, "it's going to be nice having George here" he told himself and sighed happily. 

He turned around and walked back out into the hall and down into his own bedroom he walked over to his bed and flopped down on it for a moment feeling exhausted from the last nights journey. 

Sapnap started to feel himself beginning to fall asleep again and didn't hear the small tapping sounds of claws against the wood floors as their cats started jumping up onto the bed and making their way over to Sapnap. 

The boy giggled and reached out to pet the cats feeling Patches push her head into Sapnaps side and curl up next to him. 

Mogwai curled up on sapnaps other side while his dog walked over to his head and laid down next to him.

Lily walked up on Sapnap and then snuggled up against his neck and Storm pushed his head up under sapnaps overshirt and crawled up and his head poked out under sapnaps scarf and meowed as Sapnap laughed and leaned his head forward and booped Storm on the nose. 

Sapnap laid his head back down and closed his eyes again feeling all the love from his pets and he softly fell back to sleep. 

Not a sound in the quiet apartment was to disturb the sleeping boy and everything was held In a peaceful abyss of calm.

For a moment of temporary bliss Sapnap wouldn't trade for the world. Unless of course his life was on the line. 

—...—

Hehehehehhe prepare yourselves for the next chapter. I felt bad if I just dragged you guys straight into the scary and sad vibes so I thought I'd give you some Sapnap fluff before I do so- (':

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH GOD

**Author's Note:**

> Uh oh


End file.
